


Settling in and Adjusting

by SkySword



Series: Superhero Relations [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky is a concerned grandpa, F/M, Famous Last Words, Gen, M/M, Natasha is scary, Pepper Potts is the boss, Pepper is BAMF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySword/pseuds/SkySword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adjusting is one thing. Settling in is another. For Harry and the Avengers it will be a hurricane of chaos that follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Famous Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America, the Avengers, Iron Man, The Hulk, The Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and I do not own Harry Potter. They belong to their respected creators and owners. Please support the official releases.

Harry felt an headache coming on. No wait, scratch that, a headache not only decided to move straight into the side of his brain but ended towing a party with them while they were at it! The throbbing pain surfaced struggling to keep himself from slamming against the wall in an attempt to place himself into a come. The thought had been so, _so_ , _so_ very **tempting**. He’d check with Hermione later to see how long it would take to slip into one. That information would be beneficial to him somewhere down the line he was certain.

Quickly making a mental note to write that information down once acquired.

It still does not help him in the slightest though. Eyes flickering back and forth between the shadows that hanged upon the walls with the very loud, obnoxious, and irritating voices of the Avengers (more so his Uncle and grandfather) arguing adamantly with the rest of them. He felt torn between being highly annoyed and highly amused.

“-What kind of school is this? There isn’t anything on Maths or Sciences! Why isn’t there anything on those?” Tony’s voice echoed vibrantly with the shadow throwing up his hands into the air. “And what the hell kind of courses are ‘Divination’ and ‘Care of Magical Creatures’? Sounds like a goddamn nutbar fest!” The frustration and anger had been as clear as day with the way he talked, pacing around within another room. Something slammed down upon a table _loudly_ followed by the strange noise of something popping before it felt rather silent. Another slam appeared not too soon after that.

“There isn’t anything on English, nor language courses either.” Natasha’s brisk disapproval cut through the air sharply.

Bruce came to the rescue, weakly. “There’s a history course at least. He’d have to know about his magic and the history of that world, right? So at least Harry’s learning something useful!”

“I would not put such faith.” Loki’s voice stirred dryly, as Harry peeked from outside of the door. “The last I heard before my little attempt at World Domination and far, far before I met any of you when I posed as a student there, the teacher that actually does teaching of that particularly subject is not only ineffective but also dreadfully boring and incapable of expanding beyond a subject that does not concern the Goblin Wars. It does not help that the teacher not only died while on the job but his spirit has continued to remain there teaching utterly unaware of the fact he’s dead.” His eyes rolled sarcastically. “It seems that Hogwarts had fallen so far since its founding that I’m certain the four would be rolling in their graves.”

“Goblins?” The utterly look on Tony’s face had been priceless.

“There isn’t anything on physical education either,” Steve began, slowly and carefully.

Bucky gave him a pointed look. “You are one to talk, punk.” There had been a fondness within his tone smiling gently at him.

“I’ve never even heard half of these things. ‘ _Arthimancy_ ’ ‘ _Ancient Runes_ ’ ‘ _Study of the Dead_ ’ and what the hell is muggle studies?” Clint glanced up, shaking his head with a screwed up expression.

“Arithmancy is similar to what you call maths. It is based upon numerology, the magic of numbers.” The woman, Agent Hills, answered immediately. “Some magics can be increased strong or dampened depending upon numbers. Such as how many generators can power an entire city, the lack of a few would have devastation consequences. It is a rather unusual art. From our research we can distinguish that several wizarding jobs such as curse breaking follow under the umbrella with Arthimancy with a secondary subject of Ancient Runes seems to be linked,” As she folded a sheet of paper and stared blankly. “There are other schools of magic that have different subjects. This is merely what Hogwarts seems to teach from our findings.”

“I want him pulled out.” Tony decided. “How is he supposed to function in this world without a normal education?!”

“I think that’s the point.” Sam murmured, leaning forwards appearing pensive and focused. “Hey Sharon how many kids actually end up returning to this side?”

The blonde woman frowned. “It’s Agent 13. Very few ended up returning to this side and the ones that did haven’t been able to really do so well with their lack of normal education. Those that have simply wish to be left alone at this point.”

“Sounds like a conspiracy.” Steve stated.

“Or something else,” Fury continued on frowning.

“Man of Fury tell me how does this pertain to my nephew?” Thor inquired. “He is a magic user is he not? Why is it troubling so?”

“The British Wizarding World seems to be relatively so far out of touch with the rest of the world that their stuck in the Victorian era. Refusing to move forward with the times relying upon magic to the point where their entire civilization cannot survive without it. While they have introduced some forms of technology such as the Wizarding Radio and communications devices they are still relatively so far behind everyone else. It’s astonishing that MI-13 has not yet moved in on the matter.” Agent 13 straightened professionally. “I have been in contact with the head of the department. The Queen has not yet ordered them to do anything unless absolutely necessary.”

Silence had befallen the room at what they had just learned. Each of them appeared unsettled by what they had been told and seemingly debating about where to go from here on.

Pepper cleared her throat. “Might I make a suggestion?” All eyes fell upon her. “Since it’s the summer I think we should take the time to see all of our options. Harry’s options,” She threw a stern look to Tony whom opened his mouth before shutting it tightly. “We’ve already torn him from the one place he calls him. From his friends. This is something that he needs to decide, not us.”

“He’s fifteen.” Agent Hill protested.

Bucky levelled her a look. “He’s a fifteen year old boy who just got his entire world turned upside down. And he’s my grandson. If anyone gets to decided it’s me-“

“Hey!” Tony squawked. “Hammertime and I are his uncles! Don’t we get a say on this?”

Steve and Bucky exchanged a split second look before turning in unison towards Tony and together on cue. “No.”

“Pepper!” Tony practically whined pitifully, attempting to use the puppy dog eye look.

Pepper casually ignored the whining. “We have until the end of the summer to let Harry decide. So,” She folded her hands. “Let’s make sure he has fun here. This is quite a drastic change he’s been going under, he’ll need all of our support and understanding.” To further induce fear into them her eyes narrowed darkly having a similar gleam that Hermione used to use on Ron and himself or when McGonagall desired the class to be attentive. It was rather frightening. “No one here is going to push him on anything. Am I understood?”

No one said a word.

“Am I understood?” This time her tone had been firmer.

Nearly everyone withered underneath that tone with an exceptional few such as Fury and Loki, both avoiding eye contact. “Yes Pepper,” The rest murmured incoherently in unison.

“I… will go and contact Dr. Strange,” Fury announced suddenly, briskly turning to leave. “He is an expert in the fields of magics and whatnot. There is a chance he’ll have far more information and contact with the magical realms that we do. Agent Hill, Agent 13 we are leaving.”

“Sir.”

Hill marched obediently behind her superior with Agent 13 pausing in her stride glancing back towards Sam’s direction before vanishing behind the door leaving the rest of the Avengers plus Pepper and Loki remaining. No one seemed to have dared to say anything, almost practically avoiding one another in silence as they were trying to digest everything from today. Harry could not blame them. He had excused himself from earlier after the jetlag had managed to catch up to him by heading into the bathroom in order to allow some moment of peace for himself to establish everything that had occurred in under a full day. It happened all so quickly, though he had easily accepted what had happened. After the previous year there was barely anything that could surprise him anymore. It made sense that the new transition would be immensely difficult for all of them to handle, more especially himself given he was nowhere near his home country nor his friends.

The wizard felt lost. It was brand new territory for him. All of this was.

What could he say though? SHIELD practically dragged him from the Dursleys without warning before dumping every aspect of detail onto to him via the trip. Whether or not the situation had been the same for everyone else he hadn’t the faintest.

It appeared to him that none of them had been treated rather fairly.

“Hogwarts isn’t that bad.”

Harry stepped out from the shadows upon being meet with the various stares that ranged from all across the room. Hogwarts wasn’t not the most ideal place to learn; he knew that, after all the adventures and everything that had been forced to deal with; considering otherwise would be ignorant. It was not the best school in the world. The final task had proven that. He did not know what records that SHIELD knew about him, nor could he vouch for the accuracy of the files dictating his history of said events, nonetheless, he wanted them to understand his perspective a bit.

“It’s not great.” He continued on, choosing words carefully. “I know that. I know that better than anyone here. A lot of you already want to take me out of there which is understood, I get that! But like Pepper said could I at least have the summer to think things over.” His lips curled. “Please?”

He had been met with utter silence. Keeping in firm control and refuse to budge he would stand his ground.

Bucky turned to Steve. “Are you sure he isn’t yours? He’s doing that thing you always do when you’re trying to make a point.”

“Jerk,” Steve whacked playfully, snorting. “He takes after you with how stubborn you get.”

“Asshole.”

Steve grinned further nudging his arm into Bucky’s side. “Pepper he called me an asshole!”

“I thought that was Stark’s thing,” Bucky snarked at him.

Pepper didn’t even look up. “Boys behave. Or I will ground you.”

“We’re grown men-“ “I _will_ ground **you**.”

The threat lingering in her voice did not go unnoticed.

“Ohhhh,” Tony grinned almost childishly. “She used the tone. You two are in so much trouble.”

“You will also be grounded.” Her reply came almost instantaneous.

“PEPPER!”

Natasha and Clint exchanged a grin between one another. To everyone else it had appeared that this had been a rather normal occurrence given the body language between Pepper and Tony, seemingly almost similarly to the relationship between Hermione, Ron and himself. Except it had been far more mature and stable.

“I do believe it’s time for young Master Harry’s bedtime. “JARVIS commented.

Harry jolted. It still took some getting used to when it came to him and machines though the AI had a rather pleasant and reassuring voice, trustworthy and faithful.

“Oh shush. It’s summer vacation for him.” Tony quipped sliding in the chair, smugly with a smirk raising his glass.

Pepper pressed his lips thinly. “You’ve already finished a drink-“

“It’s ice tea.”

“I can smell the alcohol from here.”

Tony shrunk back weakly smiling at the venomous stare directed towards him by Pepper. Trying to find an out his attention landed upon Harry. “So how about we go and show you the room we made! Can’t have you be sleeping out here on the couch now can we?”

“Wait…” His brows furrowed together confused. “My room?”

“After we found out about you Stark took charge and began to add another room in the tower for you. None of us really sure what you’d like, we had to trust second-hand information since none of us have really been around teenagers that much.” Bucky answered, appearing more awkward and uncertain. “We didn’t let him take command over anything. Nothing too much.” His head bowed as his face screwed up with concentration. “We tried to choose colors that you might like. We did put in a bed, desk, lamp and basically you know, all the necessities and all that.” A slight and faint smile appeared upon his face before fading as his grandfather bowed his head.

Harry felt touched at the sentiments and lengths they went through. Feeling his face beginning to burn brightly as words seemed to fall upon his lips, emerald pools glanced up shyly. “I erm… thank you,” He mumbled. “None of you had to go and do that.”

“Yes. We did,” Steve disagreed, adamantly with a stoic yet gentle look. “We haven’t known one another along. But you are family which makes you apart of this family too.”

It taken most his self control not to go completely red by that statement. He had felt touched at how much they were willing to go for him despite barely knowing each other, not even being an entire day since meeting them. Kindness on such a level hardly ever came without some sort of alternative motive. Or so he had at first believed. The sincerity that flowed from Steve had spoke volumes that reached him as they glowed brightly within his eyes along with the smile that stretched across his lips, he knew that that his words had been truth. Nonetheless Harry continued to feel at a slight disadvantage. Nothing he’d be able to do could ever repay for everything that they have done.

Being acknowledged as a part of the family caused him to flush even deeper.

“I’ve… never been a part of a family before.” He confessed truthfully, and softly.

Clint straightened on the couch wearing a controlled expression. “Then we learn. Together, kiddo.”

“So,” Tony clapped his hands together. “Let me show you where it is!”

With slight wariness creeping up his eyes slide over towards his grandfather and the rest of the Avengers, whom got up from the couch nearly beginning to tow him along with them as he immediately understood that there was no choice in the matter and followed reluctantly not too far behind them. He felt somewhat out of place. Awkward and almost an oddity among them. The curiosity, however, of his room remained in question.

Upon arriving to the room felt all of his doubts vanish in an instant staring around with absolute wonder.

It had been bigger than he had originally imagined expanding across from length and width allowing large enough space for him to move around. The bed had been shuffled towards the side sliding up against the wall with a greyish and white blanket resting upon it with the rooms being painted in a metallically silver colour spreading around upon each wall. The pillows were fluffy as they snuggled upon the bed and against the board appearing more like clouds than actual pillows with how big they were as they complimented the chosen color of the room as the rest had a closet located not too far from the bed and two drawers one reaching high and the other being short yet wider. At the front of the room had been a desk with an additional lamp resting upon the top with the light peering down at the desk. It had been fairly simple in overall design with a blinking light flashing amongst the darkness of the room.

His eyes narrowed in confusion curiously wondering what exactly laid at the desk. But he had been struck by the awe at his large his room had been.

“This is…” Harry began slowly entering it, taking each step with slight hesitation and wonder spinning around before turning towards them. “I… thank you. A lot, this is wonderful.”

Tony smirked smugly. “That ain’t everything kiddo. I added a few things to make your room a bit more fun-“ “ _Tony_.” Pepper warned, slowly.

Clint beamed. “Oh this I need to see.”

“Stark do not go killing him this quickly. Still need to break him in.” Bucky commented, lowly with a stern stare yet his lips twitched.

Steve looked away shaking his head while Thor simply continued to smile oblivious to everything that was going on before him. Loki and Sam mere hang to the back staring with nonplused stares without even blinking. He glanced back to see Natasha sliding his arms together just in time to catch her let out a sigh proceeding to watch Tony cautiously and carefully where as Bruce rolled his eyes pointedly staring up at the ceiling trying to pretend that nothing was wrong.

“Is… there something wrong?” His brows furrowed together uncertainly.

“No.” Pepper pressed her lips thinly together elevating his half-uncle with a stern look. “Knowing him he must have gone ahead and upgraded something just to make sure you had some fun and freedom. The question remains as to what exactly did you upgrade and why.” Her eyes focused internally upon Tony as the man began to shrink back. “Tony.” Her tone had been simply yet direct, not entirely demanding an answer from him and expected one regardless.

“It isn’t anything bad!” He promised. “It’s just a laptop that I added with some virtual stuff. You know, like my lab screens and all that.”

“As long as it isn’t anything dangerous,” She seemed to relent slowly.

Tony seemed to relax. “I figured he’d get a kick out of how to make his own robot and armor. Teenagers love that kind of stuff.”

“Tony!”

“What?”

The utterly baffled stare and the look of pure exhaustion from Tony and Pepper had been absolutely hilarious as the rest of the Avengers had all conveniently decided that the ceiling had been the most interesting thing in the room at that current moment in time and decided to leave them be. As Pepper walked out of the room rather sternly with his Uncle chasing after him not a minute later, still confused by her reaction as their voices seemed to fade within the hallway being muddled by the distance as a door closing echoed.

Harry felt his lips twitched utterly bemused. “Am I allowed to begin unpacking?” Not that Harry had a lot with him to start. Everything had been placed within his trunk, the only clothes that he even wore were also inside of said trunk. It had been rather sad that all the things that he owned all fit into his school trunk. On the other hand he had never really perceived himself to be a materialistic person. Everything he had to do with school with the exception of his album and his invisibility cloak, even his Broom had been mainly used to play Quidditch and fly around the castle during his spare time; which were few and far between. There had been much space and he had very little to truly put into places. Having a large room all to himself felt rather lonely.

“Only if were allowed to help,” Bruce stated smiling softly. It had been the first time that the man had spoke since his little introduction with everyone else.

Loki rolled his eyes. “Why not use magic and be done with it?”

“Because I’m underage and out of school.” Harry pointed out. “I’m not allowed to use magic.”

Natasha smiled. “We’ll have that figured out for later.”

Somehow the way she smiled sent a dark chill down his spine. He suddenly found himself glad to understand that her intentions seemed to be directed towards someone else, it almost made him want to sympathize with that person. Almost.

“He might want some space.” Sam pointed out. “We’ve practically been hovering since he got here.”

“We haven’t been hovering!” Steve defended.

Clint gave him a look. “We’ve been hovering.”

“I had some space.” Harry reminded. “In the bathroom.”

“That doesn’t count kid,” Clint informed.

His brows furrowed frowning. “Why not?”

“Because everyone uses that excuse to get away from the insanity that is us!” The archer commented sagely, nodding.

Harry blinked. “The insanity?” His tone coated in disbelief.

“That’s what out PR managers keeps saying.” Bruce flushed, rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish smile.

Steve blinked. “We aren’t that bad.”

“You are that bad.” Bucky reassured, patting his shoulder with a smirk. “I can hear your PR manager screaming in frustration several miles away. Or should I remind you of that little incident at the Press Conference three weeks ago?”

Clint grinned. “That was a riot!”

“The tabloids were magnificent.” Loki quipped, lips curling into a large smile thought it appeared like he attempted to prevent the smile.

“My Lady Jane had been quite worried about us.” Thor boomed, and yet smiled. “She is always looking after us and providing great relief! You must meet her dear nephew. She is sure to take a shine to you as will Lady Darcy.”

“She’s Thor’s girl,” Clint elaborated with a wink and a smirk.

Harry stared up at Thor. “Should I start calling her Aunt Jane then?”

The redness that spread across Thor’s face made the entire room burst out into laughter.

“It might not be too soon for that,” Loki’s eyes gleamed playfully at the thought curling his lips into a large smile. “Shall I give her a call dear brother and inform her?”

Thor looked absolutely scandalous. “NO! I-I mean Lady Jane has far more pressing matters than that of the heart, brother.”

“That sounds like an excuse to me.” He seemed to be thoroughly enjoying tormenting his brother as his smile continued to grow. “In fact I’ll just go and pop in. She’ll love to see her new brother-in-law after all, then we can prepare the wedding preparations!”

“Loki!” Thor sounded horrified.

Another round of laughter echoed through the room as the god continued to stare obliviously at the teasing which had been directed towards him.

(1)

The bed rocked, crackling sounds and shuffling of the floor, murmurs of inaudible grunts filled with fatigue and exhaustion. Eventually the bed stopped shaking having been replaced by the sounds of rolling instead; the two parties comprised of the bed entangled themselves into one another as their heated breath connected in unison. The covers wrapped around their bodies from the waist downwards with nothing but their chests exposed around the room though they were the only occupants within, each bedroom had been coded lock with the digitalized interface via JARVIS unless circumstances were brought to top priority or when Natasha decided to either make nice with the AI or use the codes to get into everyone else’s room. By now everyone knew she knew how. In fact everyone knew everyone else’s code by now with how much they spend time together. It would be more confusing as to why they hadn’t.

“Did you see how fucking thin he was?” Bucky murmured, his arms wrapped around Steve with a serious and almost pained stare. “Fuck, the kid is thinner than you were back then!”

Steve nodded. “I noticed that. We all noticed how thin he was,” He agreed. “I don’t remember any teenagers being that thin. Not even know. Natasha did some digging apparently your eldest happily signed Harry away to you without a second thought.”

“Maybe I should go and pay her a visit.” His eyes flashed darkly with a cold smirk sliding upon his face.

“Bucky,” Steve began, the warning tone seeped into his voice.

He threw him an angry look. “They willing give up my grandson Steve. For fuck sakes I think I’m allowed to feel offended own his behalf. Shit, he’s basically like a miniature you goddamn adorable and polite yet has that sharp tongue. If he didn’t look like me I’d swear Harry was yours!” Bucky then looked smug. “Good thing too! Who knows how he might have turned out if Harry had an ounce of your DNA in your body,” He stated teasingly with a huge grin.

“Jerk,” Steve pushed him slightly as he pulled himself on top of Bucky, smiling ear to ear while leaning down and grabbing a kiss from him. “He’ll be okay.”

“Did you hear what they said?” Bucky murmured quietly. “About him fighting some Dark Lord and shit?”

He sighed sliding his forehead against Bucky’s as his hands cupped his face. The worries of his lover had been understandable given how the two had lived and how they both entered the Army, seeing such a young boy like Harry being forced to fight at such an age worried them greatly. No child should be forced to fight in battles. There was no excuse in their eyes. A child should be able to live their lives without worrying about fighting, wondering if this day would be their last or worst. The struggle that had been their lives had been why they fought so hard to make certain that no one would be able to suffer what they had suffered through. While the future had provided some positive outcomes there were still things that riled the two up whenever they saw it, by no means was the future perfect but hope existed.

“Listen. Harry’s here with us now right?” Steve waited for the nod before continuing. “As long as he’s here with us we can all keep an eye on him. I sincerely doubt that an almost fifteen year old boy can cause that much trouble.”

Steve and the rest of the Avengers would soon learn to regret those words.


	2. Doctor Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steve's words backfire on him.

“I fail to see why I have to go through with this.” 

The teen had not been entirely thrilled with the prospect of the trip that they were venturing towards, walking in between a rather happy Thor, a quiet Loki, and a smug looking Tony. Bruce had the decency to come along providing some relief and reassurance to the rather annoyed teenager that they were tagging along with; the others been unavailable due to business reasons. Fury had called them in. Bucky had been disapproving at being torn away from his grandson since they had just reunite, Tony had promised to fill him in on the details afterwards. There had been a flair within his steps while the five of them continued down the hall, routine and normal. For them at least.

Harry did not seem to share these sentiments. “I’m perfectly fine.” 

“We know,” Bruce stated, gently choosing a medium road. “But we don’t have any records. Think of this as just a formality than an actual check up.” 

“And we wanted to make sure Loki here didn’t mess up your body,” Tony added, unapologetically.

Loki appeared offended by that statement shooting a poisonous glare. “If you think for one moment I would have ended up harming my own child willingly, you are a touch out of reality. Stark.” The snarl from his tone hovered into the air threateningly curling his hands. Animosity grew as the two held lingering stares seemingly challenging the other mentally snipping insults and jabs towards one another that were hidden by the naked eye. 

“Maybe,” He commended. “But at least I’m living in a reality.” 

That did nothing to pacify Thor, whom frowned deeply at Tony’s comments yet managed to restrain himself from commenting. Nevertheless, it had not been too strange for the god of thunder to be displeased considering how close the two had been before the events of New York had gone under. Steadily the two were attempting to rekindle their relationship given previous events with Loki nearly dying to save Jane from being killed, and while things could never go back to the way that they had been before perhaps something better could be fostered between the two brothers. 

“Actually,” Harry stated, eyes shifting towards Loki. “That part continues to confuse me. Before you brought up that Mum and Dad used a fertility potion to conceive a child,” a flash of something flickered through his eyes. “Were they having problems? I know that some Pureblood family’s like the Malfoy’s are constantly trying to preserve their bloodlines to keep them pure. But there are families that ended up producing squibs, that’s a pureblood child being born yet incapable of casting magic, a reverse muggle-born. A child born with magic yet from non-magical parents.” 

Bruce had been thankfully for the short explanation as there were so many things that none of them knew about, even now the subject of magic continued to be something that eluded them all with very little making sense and now they were saddled with a teenager with the power. It had been a good thing that Harry could given them answers. 

“Magic blood can become sterile through constant cycles of reproduction through contaminated bloodlines mixing together through such means of inbreeding.” Loki elaborated further, ignoring the levels of disgust and horror of Bruce and Tony. He nodded with grimace. “An uncommon practice from those of hailing from Britain, and pitiful. Blinded by the hunger for power and magic many of them had forgotten as many of their ancestors more than likely did not have magic before their conception. The very first magic user on earth I believe had been around the time of Atlantis if not pre-dating even that.” His eyes shifted towards Harry. “As for your question, your father was not sterile nor did suffer any problems of conceiving or your mother. Nevertheless I thought that spicing up their fertility potion would be enough to make things a tab bit easier for them to have a child and for childbirth. I never thought that my magic would in turn connect you to my own.” 

Tony threw him an incredulous stare. “So the all powerful trickster God didn’t know what his magic could do?”

“I am not omnipotent nor know everything there is to magic. It is an art that has existed among the realms since the very first creation of everything,” Loki quipped sternly. “That aside, I plan on being there for my child and teaching Haraldr everything he needs to know of his powers and heritage. However, knowing my mother and Fury, I’m sure they and Doctor Strange will have some knowledge to pass onto him.” 

“Haraldr?” Harry and Bruce questioned unison confused.

“Your Asgardian name. While your earth name is indeed Harry James Potter, by magic right your secondary name is Haraldr Lokison. Though,” He frowned briefly. “I am uncertain as to how the All-Father will take to learning of you.” 

Thor seemed to share his sentiments. “My brother speaks wisdom. Keeping my nephew a secret might be within the best possibilities.” 

“The All-Father’s mood can change day by day.” Loki forewarned seriously. “Mother will easily accept you as her grandchild. Whether mortal or not, you are my son through magic and that is enough for her.” 

A foreboding silence enveloped the group each wearing a mask of worry and grim. Tony and Bruce had learned of the All-Father from legend had turned out to have many inaccuracies from mythos though the sheer strength and power that Thor’s and Loki’s father wield had been incredibly real and dangerous, as had been the seven day sleep. Neither had practically had the change to meet the All-Father, however, from the implications and stories heard from them, Jane and Darcy left the two of them wary of the possibility of Odin making an appearance. A scenario that Bruce knew that Fury would prefer to avoid at all cost. The last thing they needed had been an all-powerful deity smacking down. 

Harry kept a controlled expression masking his anxiety and fears from them drawing upon a blanked stare facing forwards. 

“That’s a bridge we’ll burn when we have to cross it,” He commented nonchalantly. “Worrying about what ifs is rather pointless at the moment. For now our best bet is to continue on normally.” 

Bruce exchanged looks between Loki and Tony taking note of the rather calm yet dismissive attitude that Harry presented towards him. In his experiences abused children were far more likely to be mature and cautious of adults, with the history that Natasha had managed to provided them detailing their charge’s life it did not seem too out of the blue to think his life had forced him to become guarded and cynical. The dull expression matched with the hardened eyes concealed by the dark locks and rims of his glasses. 

“You are taking this rather well,” He pointed out.

The teen shot him a deadpanned stare. “Listen, getting worked up over this won’t be even remotely helpful. I get how much of a big deal Odin is. I really do! Whether or not that he ends up deeming me as a threat or an abomination has yet to be determined. And even if he does try to kill me, transfigure me or whatever, I sure as hell am not going to take it lying down.” He paused. “Actually, since we’re on the subject do I have any older siblings at all?” 

Loki appeared confused as Tony intervened. “He’s talking about the six-legged horse Selpeen-“ 

“Sleipnir.” Bruce corrected, automatically.

“Yeah him!”

“A lot of myths have stated that you sired many children through various means and consorts.” It seemed that the duty had fallen onto the scientist. “Many even state that you have a wife named Sigyn-“ 

Loki sighed. “The former is not true that much I can assure you. However, Sigyn is very real though our relationship has not been on the best of terms for a considerable amount of years. We have attempted on returning to mere speaking terms. She did not approve of my little show down on earth those years ago. I can guarantee that what little we have left can be described as mere acquaintances then lovers.” 

“Lady Sigyn prefers a distance between herself and my brother.” Thor answered, and voiced his disapproval with a low growl. “It is her choice. And an understandable one at that.”

“I made my bed and now I must lie in it. As they say here on earth,” Loki commented, shaking his head. “There is no one to blame but myself. Besides I have moved on just as she has moved on. Dwelling senselessly upon the could be’s do not particularly suit me, brother.” 

“The life of the broken hearted. Been there, down that and I got several tee-shirts to prove it!” Tony nodded solemnly. “We’ll go to a club later.” 

“Tony.” Bruce warned, lips pressing down in disapproval. 

“Might as well go all out! Life is too short, well, maybe not for you.” He shot Loki a pointed stare. “Still there are plenty of fish out there in the cosmic sea, Hornhead.” 

Loki sniffed. “How kind of you.” 

It really was. Due to contrary belief Tony was not that cruel of a person to rub in their failures and pasts unless it had been called for, in truth there were very few people like him that truly cared about others and those close to him. By no means did that make his friend perfect. It had simply his way of showing how much he cared and wanted to help. Bruce did not particularly enjoy parties though would end up joining one or two of them depending upon his mood and whether anyone of them could manage to pry him from his work to join. He could say nonetheless how enjoyable they were. Very rarely had he been allowed to roam among the streets unless it had been to fight or handling PR related issues.  
The media were another thing that Bruce could not find himself caring much for these days. 

“So no brothers or sisters, huh?” Harry murmured quietly.

“Are you upset?” Bruce questioned, quietly ignoring the three in the background making plans for their night out promptly ignoring I’ll hire some strippers! From a certain individual. 

He glanced up slightly. “I guess? I mean…. It would be nice to know that I’m not an only child, having an older sibling would be nice.” 

“You never know,” The sometimes-Hulk began, lips curling into a teasing smile. “There are times where Tony can act like a total child-“

“HEY!”

Bruce ignored the outburst watching Harry beginning to laugh. The very first laugh that had come from the teen. 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Harry stated, eyes gleaming with mischief and mirth.

“You two are plotting,” Tony accused pointing at them dramatically. “PLOTTERS!” 

“And what if we are?” He countered, smirking. “Getting jealous, Uncle?” 

Tony huffed crossing his arms. “Not getting jealous. Just wait kiddo, I’ll be your favorite Uncle in no time!” 

“I shalt be his favorite!” Thor declared rising to the challenge, holding up his hammer. 

“Let’s go Point Break!” 

Bruce groaned. “Please don’t let them destroy this part of the tower.”

“At the very least when we aren’t here.” Loki added in a mutter. 

“What challenge does thou propose Man of Iron?” Thor and Tony seemed to fall into their own conversation leaving the three to watch with morbid fascination hearing them trying to come up with a way to become Harry’s favorite Uncle. 

“Excuse me?” 

A woman appeared from the door holding up a clipboard with a nurse outfit eyeing them critically. “Are you Mr. Harry Potter and Company?” 

Tony instantly turned flashing one of his charming smiles. “Yes, and you must be Nurse Cliff-“

“I’m married.” She commented, flatly. 

“Can’t blame a guy for trying.” He shrugged his shoulders. 

She wore an unimpressed gaze. “I’ve heard about your habits from the rest of the women, Mr. Stark.” Nurse Cliff turned and greeted them. “And you must be, Harry correct? The doctor is ready for you now. He actually just finished.” 

“Thank you,” Harry responded by smiling shyly.

“Try not to set anything on fire kiddo.” Tony hollered watching him entering the room.

The teen glanced back. “I’m offended if you believe that I need a wand or a lighter to make fire.” 

“You aren’t are you?” Bruce asked, warily. 

He gets a stoic expression for an answer. Nothing is said afterwards as the boy heads straight into the room leaving the adults in the waiting lobby or at least, the two adults and the two children, it remained debatable whether Tony and Thor could ever truly be called adults; more on the former than later side. At times Thor proved time and time again he could be reliable and mature in emotion. Though in all due respect Tony did have his moments were his ‘childish’ personality had been ripped to shreds revealing the man underneath, however, they were few and far between. 

On the other hand Harry proved to be mature for a teenager. Nothing could go wrong…. Right?

(1)

The physician that had been assigned to gain a look at him had been a portly man almost near the size of Vernon, waddling around with a strange gleam within his eyes which made Harry very uncomfortable. His hand twitched focusing upon the door ignoring the grunts and incoherent noises that continued to spew from his mouth. He sincerely doubted that the man even know how to speak properly given how much spit rained from those disgustingly large lips, words slurred together. He sounded drunk, actually, the further Harry thought about it, still nothing that the doctor said made any sense due to the fact he could even BEGIN to understand a single thing coming from his mouth.

“-And thahts Bhvy dis needle shall do!” 

At the moment the doctor pulled out a giant syringe that extended far too long for his liking.

His eyes narrowed darkly watching as the portly doctor made his way towards him and snarled. “Question; what exactly is that syringe being used for? Isn’t this a standard check up and everything?” Harry inquired refusing to simply given in. His eyes watching the needle with uncertainty placing up his guard, a frown marred his expression. “I’m pretty sure there was nothing about me being pricked by a needle.” Perhaps he had been a bit paranoid, experience on the other hand did teach him otherwise.

The doctor appeared affronted by his tone. “To dake de blood!” 

“Why?”

No way was he going to give up easily.

“Vor research boy!” The doctor’s annoyance surfaced. “Now shatp they questions.” 

Harry shook his head refusing to budge. “Not until you give me answers.”

“I owe ‘ou nothing. It is a vequest from SHIELD.” The Doctor answered, steadily turning a nice shade of purple due to his constant questioning. “For health.” 

It took a great deal of control not to snort. He sincerely doubted that SHIELD truly cared whether or not about his health, somewhere along the line Harry believed that maybe his grandfather had some level of genuine worry about his overall health and maybe the rest of the Avengers but he wasn’t holding his breath. Nevertheless the last time someone took his blood they did manage to resurrect Voldemort by re-creating his body. Even if this man was a normal muggle physician his life lessons always turned out to be right. Especially his instincts. 

And they were shouting: Oh hell no! 

“Yeah, okay… how about no?”

For a moment the Doctor appeared gobsmacked blinking rapidly before shaking his head letting out a menacing growl resuming to holding up the syringe. “I shall extract the blood!”

“Touch me with that and I guarantee it will be very, very painful experience!” Harry growled icily.

A moment passed watching the doctor show an inch of hesitation before shaking it off briefly and shot him a glare while pushing the end of the syringe moving towards him with timid determination preparing to carry out his duty.

Emerald eyes darkened. 

(2)

Once again Bruce had been proven wrong. Not even five minutes in and Bucky ended up rushing from the meeting straight to the Infirmary wing dragging not just Steve, Natasha, Clint, and Sam with them but also bringing Fury and his two agents; Hills and Carter. To say things were a disaster had been an understate having been the first to see the look of horror, awe and surprise upon their faces at the destroyed office and the burnt door, remaining only in ashes upon the ground with the Doctor having been dragged away for safety from the area. 

Bucky approached Harry, frowning. “This is your doing?”

“I don’t appreciate being picked and poked with a giant needle that was twice the size of my arm.” He countered, flatly. “Especially by some guy that couldn’t explain a damn thing as the reason why. Forgive me for being cautious.” 

“It was a standard procedure.” Hills commented, dryly shooting him a dark stare. “I’m sure the needle was nowhere near as giant as you described.”

All in all Bruce had been relatively pleased at the look that appeared upon the boy’s face changed from disbelief to a ‘oh really?’ pulling the syringe and holding up. Just as he had said, it had been mighty big. Bigger than a regular standard syringe used for checkups. Accompanied by the utterly deadpanned expression etched upon Harry only added to the scene. 

“That’s…. that’s one big syringe.” Clint commented.

Natasha pressed her lips thinly masking the disappointment that he knew coursed through her mind. “Yes.” She agreed, quietly. “It is.” 

“Hills.” Fury said, expression stony.

She saluted. “Only ready on it, sir.” 

“I’m coming along.” Tony began, flashing a rather bone chilling smile that made all of his opponents shudder in fear. “In fact Agent Hill how about we bring Loki and Thor along too, no.” It had not been a question rather a statement as she did not even manage to get a word in watching in silent confusion as the three men flowed into the room each wearing disturbing smiles.

Bucky turned to face Steve. “This is your entire fault you know.” 

“How is it my fault?” Poor Steve looked so confused, hurt and lost. 

The brunet did not say anything instead gesturing Harry outside of the waiting lobby leaving behind Steve whom looked between them all hoping against hope that someone would provide an answer. On that cue, everyone else quickly made their hasty retreat with Sharon grabbing Sam by the wrist, practically, dragging him out and Fury picking up his pace followed by Clint and Natasha not too far behind him thus leaving himself and the resident Captain.

A pout appeared on his face. Bruce couldn’t help his lips beginning to twitch unable to resist at how funny Steve looked. 

“Not too much trouble, me and my big mouth!”

And then bridge broke. Bruce laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends another part of the series, I STILL can’t believe that this is getting popular with people. I’m really glad to hear that all of you are enjoying this and looking forward to even more, there are many ideas that I already have planned and being placed in motion so I do hope that all of you will be looking forward to future works of the Superhero Relations Series! 
> 
> On that note, I have gotten asked about pairings involving Harry and Loki; for one, I did bring up Loki’s initial relationship based off the comics yet chose to have him single encase of a romantic scenario ends up playing out for him sometime in the future. As at this point I have no plans for him to be paired for anyone. That could change somewhere down the line. For Harry, urgh, okay I have a feeling I’m going to get yelled at this but I also have zero plans at the moment for him to be with anyone or dating mainly due to the fact I can’t stand Hinny and Drarry *shudders*, I’ve become extremely jaded with HPHG and I don’t think I could convey Lunarry correctly. That includes no Harry x Fleur or Honks (The former I can understand somewhat but the later?) and no Harry x Slytherin/Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff/Death Eater character either.  
> So please, PLEASE don’t hound me about pairings or anything! 
> 
> That said please leave constructive criticism in your review. Until the next installment everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter End.
> 
> Back to popular demand and desire; the Superhero Relations Series is continuing! I did not realize how popular this thing was going to become as I initial began this as a one-shot so seeing how many people enjoy this warms my heart. So I have decided to see this thing through; several ideas of where I want to take this and where I want to go have appeared so please look forward to it.
> 
> Please also note that the poll indicating which Super hero(es) Harry will meet next and whom will appear in the series. which is located on my FFN account under the name Azurez. 
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
